


Wine Glasses

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Series: Musings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Queer Character, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say nothing else for the rest of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble revolving around my OCs Cameron and Morgan. Some things are said and a lot are left unsaid.
> 
> Crossposted onto tumblr [here](http://annielionheart.co.vu/post/108157201992/wine-glasses).

”Societal norms dictate that I should say sorry, but that’s not what you’re looking for, is it?” Cameron said, swirling her glass of wine. The balcony was quiet around them, the only sound other than their soft breathing being the faint chirping of cicadas. 

"There’s no point. You’re not the one who did it." Morgan replied, staring into her own untouched glass of wine.

The cicadas continued to chirp. 

"I’m still one of  _them_ ,” Cameron said, her eyes focused on the scenic view in front of them, “And soon, you will be too.” 

"I know." Morgan said. 

"And you’re fine with it?" Cameron asked, a wry smile on her face, "You’re fine being around the very people who hunted your friends down? That’s noble of you." 

"I could say the same of you." Morgan said. 

"I’m no saint," Cameron began, swirling her glass of wine again, never taking a sip, "But I do what I must for my job." 

They lapsed back into silence. 

“Choosing to tell me all this… you’re taking a rather large risk, aren’t you?” Cameron asked, leaning forward against the railing, eyes never leaving the moon, “Aren’t you afraid that I’ll report you?” 

Morgan put her wine glass down, balancing it on the iron railings in front of her.

“No,” Morgan replied, “You’re not going to.” 

“Do you really trust me that much?” Cameron asked, “It would be easy. I could call our superiors right after we finish this conversation. Tell them you’re a mole. Say you’re from the resistance. It would be over in minutes.”

“You won’t.” Morgan said, turning to look at Cameron for the first time since they stepped out into the balcony, “You won’t because you’re like me.”

Cameron’s eyes lingered on the moon as a cool breeze blew by. The wine in her glass continued to swirl, like a miniature sea of blood. She turned to meet Morgan’s gaze.

“The moon is exceptionally beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” Cameron asked. 

“It is.” Morgan replied. 

They say nothing else for the rest of the night. 


End file.
